


the ghosts can talk

by lalalalavieenrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Imperial Army AU, Military AU, Modern Assassins, OOC everyone, Past Character Death, Past Regicide, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt, come for me all you want, i just had thoughts okay, idk where this fic came from, no consistant characterization, this is a happy endings household
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalavieenrose/pseuds/lalalalavieenrose
Summary: there's no such thing as ghosts. they are not among us. they never were.right?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Kudos: 1





	the ghosts can talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is an ordinary day.

You are Kobayashi (y/n). You are just an ordinary girl.

You live alone on the outskirts of a small village. No one has ever come over because you value your privacy. You work at the Healer's because you have vast knowledge on herbs and other wildlife. You say it's because your great aunt taught you the healing properties of plants. You have a hobby of wood carving. It explains why your hands are so calloused and scarred. Sometimes you help the hunters. You say you used to hunt on your grandfather's farm.

Your papers are forged. You don't know your actual surname. You don't even know when your birthday is. You don't celebrate it. Sometimes some of the villagers offer you gifts on the day you had chosen. They are nice even though you are rather quiet and cold. You don't have friends. You don't really need them. You're better off on your own.

You are a light sleeper. You don't dream often, but when you do, they are splattered with red. Dreams that remind you that you shouldn't be alive. But still, you sleep with a knife hidden in your nightstand. There are guns hidden in the walls and under floorboards. They are there to protect you. You have a big target on your back.

But sometimes in the dead of night, you wonder if you should point them at yourself instead. You’ve lost a lot. What more is your life? If someone takes you out of this world, you’d rather it be by your own hands.

But you digress.

You are just an ordinary girl, and you have a lot of work to do today.

* * *

"Do you guys wanna hear what my Senior Private told me?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell us regardless."

"Exactly! Anyways, he told me that Emperor Taishō had this secret unit called 'The Yūrei.' They did his every command from the shadows and sometimes they'd even secretly participate in raids and some other missions, too. And apparently some of the kills on some of the most important figureheads in the Yakuza were done by them."

"I thought it was said that those members committed suicide?"

"Apparently those were just cover stories."

"That's a lot of 'apparently's."

"Yeah. If this whole 'Yūrei' thing is true, where did they even come from? Were they soldiers handpicked by Emperor Taishō? Or were they just some people he hired from some underground market?"

"Nobody knows! No one's ever actually seen them. They're like ghosts!"

"Listen, I'm your friend and I care about you, but you're dumb as hell. There's no way that's real."

"Ah, yes. The Yūrei Unit. Haven't heard about them in a while," Semi says with a small smile, looking from the squabbling group of recruits to his own friends sitting at his table.

"I feel like I haven't heard about them since we were 20," Ōhira adds, smiling as well.

"I kind of miss being a Private. There's something about not having to worry about my subordinates getting us caught on a mission." Semi replies, sounding like an exhausted father.

"You know, I kinda miss having you on our team. Don't get me wrong, Shirabu's a nice kid, but he's even more no-nonsense than you ever were. I miss our Semi-Semi." Semi rolls his eyes at Tendō's words, as he leans back in his seat. "And it can't be that bad. I've heard nothing but good things about your team."

"Don't call me that. Also, thanks. We've been almost caught on four different missions. But thanks."

"While I agree that the atmosphere has certainly changed since you departed from us," Ushijima pauses as everyone at the table starts laughing.

"He's not dead, Wakatoshi," Tendō interjects with a small snicker, and Semi can't help but smile.

"However, I think it's good that you were transferred to another team. Goshiki and Kawanishi are both quite proficient soldiers, however, they require guidance." Ushijima continues, as if he had never been interrupted in the first place. "Goshiki panics too easily and Kawanishi does not treat his missions with the care needed. I think that yourself and Yamagata will be a good influence for the both of them."

All of them remain in surprised silence, before Semi breaks it. "It's pretty rare to receive a compliment from our great Lance Corporal," he says, smiling at his former teammates. "With that compliment alone I think we'll really succeed with our next mission."

"You guys have another mission? It must be tough being on the stealth team. What's this mission about anyways?" Ōhira asks, leaning forward to rest his forearms on the table.

"We don't know yet. We're getting our debrief today," Semi looks down at the watch on his wrist. With a sigh, he pushes himself up. "I better collect my team. I might actually die of embarrassment if we're late for another debrief."

"Good luck, Semi-Semi! If the details aren't classified, tell us all about it later!" Tendō tells him, and Semi walks away with a wave and small laugh.

He makes his way to the training room he had left the rest of his team at. He greets passing soldiers with a small bow of his head, saluting when he passes officers with higher ranks. He walks down one of the long hallways of the facility, before he turns to enter the double doors on his left. He was expecting to see Yamagata officiating combat training between Goshiki and Kawanishi, but he freezes at the sight before him.

The princess and her retainer are in the training ground. She is quite the sight, wearing her beautiful and expensive robes, standing between three crouching soldiers. She speaks animatedly, clutching onto her doll. They all turn to look at him, and immediately he bows.

"Good afternoon, Ōjo-sama." He greets, as he straightens up.

"No!" The princess immediately pouts, and it takes Semi by surprise. "I want a salute! Like soldiers do!"

Semi blinks, taking in the request before a smile falls on his lips. He nods his head, before he gives the princess a salute. She beams up at him, nodding her approval. She walks up to him, craning her neck back to look at him with imploring eyes. "Are you going to be fighting, too?"

"No, not now. I need to take my team somewhere. We have a very important mission," he explains. She nods her head, a look of understanding on her face.

"And it's a secret, right? Daddy told me that missions are big secrets and I'm not supposed to know 'bout them," she says. It makes Semi smile seeing how polite she is.

"Come, Ōjo-sama. Let's go back to palace. You have lessons to complete," her retainer tells her, and she nods her head.

"Can we at least see daddy before we leave?" She asks, pouting when her retainer shakes his head.

The two of them leave with one last wave, and Semi's expression immediately smooths over as he looks at his team. "We can discuss how your training went after our debrief. Hit the showers and get in your uniforms, and look as presentable as you can." His gaze falls directly on Kawanishi, who shrugs his shoulders. "We're meeting the Emperor for our debrief. It's one of the highest honours to receive orders directly from him. Being late to any debrief is embarrassing. If we're late meeting the Emperor we might as well just leave the army. Understood?"

His two subordinates nod, and salute, immediately heading in the direction of the showers. Semi relaxes when they’re out of his sight. He shakes hands with Yamagata. "How did they do?"

"Not bad. Goshiki's patience has really improved. Kawanishi could use some work on some of his execution and form, but he's better," Yamagata explained. "Did you have lunch with Team 1?"

"Yeah," Semi replies. "If we don’t die and aren’t forced to resign out of shame, let's eat together with them like when we were rookies at our training camps."

"Ah, the good old days," Yamagata jokes, getting a chuckle from Semi. However, the amusement dissipates. "A mission from the Emperor is pretty serious. Do you think they’re ready for that?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, they have to be." Semi firmly replies, crossing his arms. "I'm surprised that our team is getting assigned a mission from the Emperor anyways. They're rookies when it comes to surveillance. Is the Emperor really willing to risk having a mission botched?"

"Well, you’ve got to have some faith, right? Aren't you the one who's supporting Goshiki's dream to become the top soldier in the Imperial Army?" Yamagata asks with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"But he's not exactly there yet is he?" Semi points out. "Ushijima was promoted to a Lance Corporal two years ago, and we got our first mission from the Emperor last year. The two of us are Superior Privates, so forgive me for being a little worried."

"We'll be fine, Semi. Just believe in our two Privates," Yamagata tells him, patting him on the shoulder. "And your accuracy is deadly. If anything happens, you’ll be there.”

However, before Semi can reply, Goshiki and Kawanishi appear with towel-dried hair, dressed in their uniforms. The two of them stop in front of him. He checks them both over, mostly focusing on Kawanishi to make sure that they are properly wearing their uniforms. He nods his head, and the team makes their way out of the training room and down the hallways to go towards the meeting rooms.

  
“Um.” Goshiki trails off, trying to catch his superior's attention. “How should we act in the presence of the Emperor?”

“Act as you usually would. However, the biggest mistake a lot of people make when receiving their first mission from the Emperor is introducing themselves,” Semi explains. “The Emperor knows who he’s chosen. He chose them for a reason.”

“But why would the Emperor give out a mission himself? He’s not really in charge of the Imperial Army.” Kawanishi points out.

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t know what’s going on. The Emperor is very aware of the missions that are happening. The ones that the Emperor gives out are often high priority usually because there is a threat to national security or the royal family.” Yamagata explains. “And it’s not like it’s never been done before. It’s just that Emperor Taishō never made use of soldiers beyond their regularly assigned missions.”

“Because of the Yūrei?” Goshiki asks, before immediately clapping his hand over his mouth as Kawanishi face palms.

“That’s just some mythical unit that the older soldiers came up with to tease younger soldiers. It’s not real,” Semi tells him, a small smile on his face as he shakes his head. “Emperor Taishō really wasn’t that involved in the military. He didn’t even come to the compound that often. Empress Teimei visited more than he did, to be honest.”

“The Yūrei is just a ghost story. Don’t believe anything you hear about it,” Yamagata adds, wrapping his arm around Goshiki’s shoulder. “This is probably the first time I’ve heard that name in the last six years.”

“I heard other Privates talking about it earlier. I guess some people wanted to bring up that story again.” Semi replies, with a small shake of his head. “I thought we were all too old for ghost stories.”

The four pause in front of the doors of their assigned meeting room. They exchange bows with the soldiers standing guard. The guards push open the doors and allow them in. They all line up in the room before he closes the door. The four of them immediately bow deeply before the Emperor before they straighten up. Semi, though never taking his eyes off the Emperor, can feel the surprise of Goshiki from seeing the Emperor, his advisors and no military officials in the room.

He sincerely hopes that he doesn’t say anything.

“Welcome, Team 2 of Sect. 1ES. I won’t take too much of your time so you can properly go over the files and strategize.” The Emperor gives them a kind smile, but his eyes show the underlying seriousness. “In three days, you will be doing a surveillance mission. You will be overseeing a drug deal between two syndicates. You won’t be doing any kind of arrest. We need you to confirm the two groups in the deal."

He hands a file to Semi, who accepts it with a bow. “At the surface level, this may seem like a mission that any kind of team can do, but this mission requires a highly skilled stealth team. If our intel is correct, then we are dealing with one of the most powerful Syndicates.”

Semi opens the file, immediately recognizing the white tiger. His eyebrows immediately furrow. "The Byakko?" His teammates immediately tense at the sound of the name. "No one has heard of them in years. I thought they had dissolved."

"So did we, but new intel tells us that that is not the case." The Emperor gives them a grave look. "The Byakko was one of the most powerful Syndicates before their sudden disappearance. They've always been a significant threat. We need to know if they are truly back. Am I understood?"

The four soldiers nod, and a smile spreads across his lips once more. "I wish you the best for your upcoming mission. You are dismissed."

The four of them bow and leave the room. The Emperor smile eventually fades and he sighs, pursing his lips. His eyebrows furrow, and his advisors give him looks of concern.

"Is there something the matter, Tennō?" One of the advisors asks.

"The Byakko are extremely dangerous. We lost a lot of soldiers because of them. Only one person has ever survived the Byakko. So if the Byakko really have returned, then we have a lot to do."

* * *

You glance over to the door when you hear the tinkling of a bell. You quietly offer a greeting, mostly drowned out by the enthused Healer you work for. You keep your attention on the dried roots you are currently turning into a poultice, though you listen attentively to their conversation.

They aren't talking about much. Just mundane things. How the customer's daughter was sick and that he's very thankful that you had provided him with medicine on such a short notice. The Doctor had told him that she would be okay. You've already put everything down and started washing your hands when Akiyama calls you over. You dry your hands, standing next to Akiyama, watching as the customer bows.

"Thank you, Kobayashi-san. You have saved my daughter and I will be eternally grateful for what you have done for me and my family," he tells you.

"I was just doing my job. It wasn't difficult to do anyways," you reply, bowing your head. "I am glad to hear that your daughter will be doing well. I wish her a speedy recovery. Now, if you'll excuse me."

You turn away, and return to the poultice you are working on, as Akiyama continues her very enthused conversation with the customer. You quietly sigh.

It is an ordinary day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro idk what im doing okay i just had thoughts and idk what's gonna happen w this
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](https://llllver.tumblr.com)


End file.
